Gelsamel
This article is about the clone character. For the original of the same name, see Gelsamel (Original). Like his 'brother' Xealeos, Gelsamel is the same in every saga he shows up in, in the RP. Meant to be an intelligent villain, he has tried to manipulate people into helping him. Overview Creation and Concept Designed to be a more flawd and thus fun version of the original, as well as an smart villain that could sabotage the good guys without them knowing about it. Appearance Long black hair and red eyes are a consistent treat that Gelsamel has always had. Over the course of his life, he has had multiple outfits. Most commonly his white and purple robes with orange undercloths and a black collar. Occasionally, he's seen only wearing the orange undercloths. Other than that, he's also seen wearing a sleeveless black shirt and black pants. Personality Usually calm and collected, always planning his next move. Most of the concern he shows towards his allies is done to cover up the fact that he doesn't care about them and to make them trust him. When pushed into a corner, he can show signs of insanity, doing whatever needs to be done to seize victory. When the situation is hopeless however, he retreats and usually doesn't come back until he's certain he can win. This is usually left for the most extreme of cases. He refuses to admit his losses are due to his own fault, though. Biography Gelsamel Saga The second story was the one where he had the most significance. He arrived in a new world, where people seemed a lot stronger than any world he had visited before. At first he allies himself with Raiden and Severed, who teach him how to fuse bodies. He does so with Severed and becomes Sevel. After their fusion being defeated by Nel, Gelsamel falls in love with her, having never seen a woman as strong as she is. He ends up in a shock because of it and is later saved from the battlezone by Xealeos. They train and meet up with Fridger, who had just finished training to overthrow Blizzeta, an ally of Nel. The groups fought, but Blizzeta's team won and they eventually even came to peaceful terms. Gelsamel retreated and met up with someone new. This turned out to be the Saiyan Arkillion. The two teamed up for a while, as Arkillion seemed like a worthy ally. But when Nel confronted the two and Gelsamel showed a sign of weakness for her, Arkillion betrayed Gelsamel and attacked him. After this was over, Gelsamel confessed to Nel and the two of them got together. Not much later, Phoenix, a demon from another dimension came into the picture, claiming to be Nel's boyfriend where he's from. They end up in a love triangle, with Gelsamel not liking Phoenix one bit. Nel and Cloud Saga Nene Saga Abilities and Techniques Semi-Immortality Due to him using a host body that doesn't even need to be alive, aging or illness doesn't affect him anymore. The only way he can die, is through being destroyed. Global Attack Gelsamel's signature attack. Much resembles a kiai cannon and is relied on heavily for ranged combat. Handblaster Gelsamel's other signature attack. It consists of an orb of energy that forms in the air and then shoots away in beam form. The size of the orb can change depending on how much energy is used and it can be created anywhere the user desires. Very useful to attack people from blind spots, although it is weaker when used from a distance. Most effectively used from close-by, but also creates the risk of growing too large and damaging the user. Magic During his time in Tyrantana, Gelsamel learned to use various different kinds of magic. This includes all elementary kinds: Fire, Ice and Lightning. In addition, he also picked up weak healing magic. Shadow Manipulation During his possession by Victor, Gelsamel learns how to utilize the shadows. This allows him do use offensive and defensive Shadow skills, like breaking appart and reappearing somewhere else. In addition, he also gains immunity to Shadow Rain. Dark Fire A variation of fire magic, combined with shadow magic. After creating this combination, Gelsamel uses it rather often. It does not radiate much light, but burns more intensely than any normal flame. Shadow Rain Creates a heavy storm of damaging rain that hurts anything that isn't attuned to the Shadows. Due to it being a rain storm, it is especially difficult to dodge. He relearned it from Zero's memory during the time Cyrus possessed his body. Erakadeous Spawn A safer, but weaker variation of the Erakadeous. It creates a small explosion in a concentrated area and destroys almost anything in it. Is only useful for destroying things that sit still. Erakadeous Gelsamel's ultimate technique. It consists of a large explosion that consumes everything inside of it and a forcefield that forms on the outside and slowly shrinks inwards to the explosion. It requires a large amount of power to weild this technique without killing yourself in the process. See also *Gelsamel's profile on Gelsamel's Wiki: http://gelsamel.wikia.com/wiki/Gelsamel_%28X0%29 Category:Aliens Category:Gelsamel's Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Gelsamel Saga Characters Category:Nel and Cloud Saga Characters Category:Nene Saga Characters